ABOBcalipsis
by Bleinz
Summary: Bob Esponja, Patricio y Calamardo son enviados al futuro donde tendrán que enfrentarse al emperador Planckton que tiene sumido el futuro en un caos
1. Parte 1

**ABOBcalipsis**

**Parte 1**

_Nos encontramos a Bob Esponja y a Patricio practicando su pasatiempo favorito: pescar medusas, hoy puede ser un día normal… o al menos eso es lo que ellos piensan._

-Mira Patricio- le dice a su amigo –ya he capturado bastantes-

-Pero no tantas como yo- le responde éste

En esas estaban cuando ven venir de lejos una medusa más brillante, ambos chicos quedan sorprendidos e inmediatamente se abalanzan sobre ella, la medusa brillante es capturada.

-Qué extraña medusa- menciona Bob Esponja

-¿Por qué brillará tanto?- pregunta Patricio

-No lo sé- menciona Bob –pero la llevaré a casa-

_En casa_

Los chicos observan detenidamente a la medusa. Bob esponja la toca y siente su superficie fría

-Parece hecha de metal- menciona la esponja –debe ser una especie de robot-

-Entonces tal vez de mermelada robótica- menciona Patricio

-No creo que pueda dar mermelada- menciona Bob esponja

-¿Y porque no lo intentas?- le dice Patricio y toma uno de los tentáculos de la medusa, al jalarlo, la medusa se convierte en una especie de pantalla, los chicos miran sorprendidos.

Aunque al principio los chicos no logran ver nada debido a la mala señal, logran distinguir 3 personas muy parecidas a ellos y a Calamardo, pero algo robotizados, estos dicen algo que los chicos no logran entender.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- pregunta Patricio –no entiendo nada-

-No lo sé- dice Bob esponja- suena como a… ¿ayuda?-

En eso, la luz se va, y eventualmente la pantalla también se apaga.

-Tal vez Calamardo sepa lo que sea esta cosa- menciona Bob Esponja

Los dos chicos salen y comienzan a gritar el nombre de Calamardo, éste se asoma por la ventana

-Bob Esponja ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta el calamar en tono malhumorado

-Calamardo, encontramos esta medusa que se convirtió en una pantalla y nos dijo cosas que no entendimos y luego se apagó y se fue la luz-

-No me interesan tus jueguitos tontos Bob esponja- le responde Calamardo –solo déjame en paz-

De la nada aparece un rayo de luz sumamente brillante, los chicos están confundidos

-¡Calamardo!, ¡Calamardo!- gritan Bob Esponja y Patricio, cerrando sus ojos por la luz cegadora y buscando un lugar dónde sostenerse.

-Bob Esponja ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- grita Calamardo

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- le responden los chicos.

La luz brilla más intensamente y hace que los 3 chicos desaparezcan y aparezcan en otro lado… y en otro tiempo.

Al abrir los ojos, los chicos vieron que estaban en Fondo de Bikini, solo que lucía… diferente

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta Bob Esponja

-Parece como si hubiera habido una guerra aquí- menciona Calamardo

En efecto, era Fondo de Bikini, pero no el que ellos conocían, lucia desolado, despoblado, en fin, destruido.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunta Patricio

-No lo sé- menciona Bob Esponja

Los chicos van caminando por las calles desiertas y destruidas… o por lo que queda de ellas, no logran ver a nadie, no logran ver señales de vida.

-Este lugar empieza a darme miedo- menciona Patricio

-A mi también- menciona Bob Esponja

-Yo lo único que quiero es volver a casa- menciona Calamardo.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Patricio.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dice Bob Esponja.

-Allí-

Los 3 chicos ven un robot acercándose a ellos, sin previo aviso, este loso agarra con unas tenazas grandes. Los chicos pedían auxilio, pero nadie los oía, hasta que el robot sacó un gas que los puso a dormir.

Bob Esponja, Patricio y Calamardo despiertan en una celda.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-No lo sé- le dijo Patricio –Pero estoy casi seguro de que es una prisión-

-Claro- le dice Calamardo en un tono molesto.

De repente abren la puerta y un soldado con una armadura que recuerda a la apariencia de Plancton, les dice.

-El emperador quiere verlos-

Se los llevan esposados a un salón amplio y al fondo, hay un trono donde hay otro más pequeño, donde está sentado Plancton.

-¿Plancton eres tú?- le dice Bob Esponja.

-Entonces son ustedes – les dice Plancton, los famosos guerreros de la profecía.

-¿Qué?- le dice Calamardo – ¿De qué hablas?

Se rumora entre las fuerzas rebeldes- le explica Plancton –Que un día llegaran 3 guerreros a derrocarme y traer la paz a este mundo, y si ustedes son los guerreros de la profecía, entonces los enceraré para que no puedan cumplirla-

Los chicos son de nuevo encerrados en la misma prisión y encadenados.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- dice Bob Esponja – ¿Por qué Plancton es rey?-

-Y ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de la profecía?- dice Patricio

-Creo que se volvió loco- les dice Calamardo.

En eso oyen un ruido, voltean arriba y ven las siluetas de lo que parece ser un cangrejo, una ardilla y un caracol, de allí sale una llave que abre las cerraduras de los 3, luego se oye que quitan la parte superior de la celdas y bajan 3 lianas, de arriba se oye una voz parecida a la de Arenita:

-Suban-

Aunque los chicos no saben a ciencia cierta lo que está pasando, acceden a subir. Una vez arriba ven a sus rescatadores: Una ardilla, algo fornida, parecida a Arenita y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, Un cangrejo, con algunas partes de su cuerpo metálicas y un caracol con manos y pies, muy parecido a Gary.

-¿Quién enes son ustedes?- les pregunta Calamardo.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- les dice la Ardilla –Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran.

Los 3 chicos son llevados a un basurero, por donde entran los 6. Más abajo hay una especie de cueva enorme donde hay mucha gente pobre y viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas, éstos, al ver a los chicos, se les quedan mirando extrañados y los chicos se sienten nerviosos. Los chicos se llevan a Bob Esponja, Patricio y a Calamardo a un lugar apartado de allí.

Una vez separados de los demás, Bob Esponja hace la misma pregunta que les hizo en la prisión y los chicos se presentan:

-Yo soy un descendiente de Don Cangrejo-

-Yo de Arenita-

-Y yo de Gary-

-¿El caracol puede hablar?- les dice Calamardo sorprendido.

-El puede hablar- les dice la ardilla -Porque sufrió una mutación cuando Plancton le disparo, por eso también tiene brazos y piernas-

-¿Por qué Plancton te disparo?-

-Porque estamos en guerra- les responde el caracol.

-Verán- les dice la ardilla –La situación es la siguiente:

Una ocasión, Bob Esponja, Patricio y Calamardo desaparecieron, Don Cangrejo perdió a su mejor cocinero y fue a la quiebra, Plancton aprovechó para robar la formula y obtener mucho dinero, pronto se volvió millonario, pero no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo, pronto conquistó fondo de Bikini y se proclamó emperador, desde entonces ha comenzado una era de terror que no parece tener final-

-Todos los que estamos aquí. Continua el caracol- Somos rebeldes que luchan contra el imperio de Plancton, pero aunque somos muchos, no podemos hacer nada, porque Plancton tiene mejores armas y más sofisticada que las de nosotros-

-Afortunadamente- les dice el cangrejo –Hay una profecía que dice que vendrán 3 guerreros a derrotar a Plancton-

-Hay otra parte de la profecía- menciona el caracol –En la cual uno de los guerreros se sacrificaría por el otro, pero no le hicimos mucho caso-

-Déjenme adivinar- les dice Calamardo –Ustedes piensan que nosotros asomo los guerreros de la profecía-

-Exactamente- le dice la ardilla, el mismo Plancton se los debió de haberlo dicho-

-¿Y cómo vamos a detener a Plancton?-

-No sabemos aun- les dice el cangrejo –Pero estoy seguro que serán de gran ayuda-

En eso ven venir del cielo, unas naves, con forma de plancton.

-Rápido –grita la ardilla –Plancton ya sabe que escaparon y ha venido por nosotros-

-Corran- les dice el caracol.

A pesar de huir, de una de las naves sale un rayo paralizador que los atrapa, son llevados prisioneros de vuelta al castillo de Plancton.

-¿Con que ustedes los sacaron de su prisión?- le dice Plancton a los del futuro –Pues me encargaré de ustedes y de los guerreros para que no interfieran en mis planes-

-No plancton- Le dice Bob Esponja –Nosotros somos los elegidos para detenerte, y así lo haremos-

-Si- le dicen sus compañeros.

Los 3 chicos toman algunas armas que casualmente estaban por allí, entre ellas, pistolas láser, y le disparan a Plancton, este logra defenderse con un arma que lo protege con un campo de energía, luego Plancton saca más armas de todos lados apuntando a los chicos

-¿Se rinden?-

-Nunca- le dicen los chicos y siguen disparando.

Los chicos del futuro también toman algunas armas y ayudan a los chicos del presente, a pesar de eso, no pueden hacerle nada a Plancton.

Plancton tiene más armas y mejores, y cuando va a dispararle a Bob Esponja, Calamardo casualmente que estaba frente a él y al tratar de esquivar un disparo de Plancton, termina recibiendo el ataque que iba para Bob Esponja.

-Calamardo- le dice Bob Esponja -¿Estás bien?-

-No- le dice el calamar en tono malhumorado.

-Te sacrificaste por mi- le dice Bob Esponja –Cumpliste la profecía-

-Bueno… dice Calamardo –No exactamente-

-Y yo que pensé que te caía mal- le dice la esponja.

-Pues me caes mal- le dice Calamardo –Pero tú eres el único que puede detener a Plancton- y se desmaya.

Bob Esponja se enoja y de alguna manera comienza a brillar, nadie sabe el porqué de esto, Plancton al ver esto, entiende que el chico está descubriendo sus poderes y decide aumentar de fuerza con un rayo que le cae de arriba, Bob Esponja le lanza bolas de energía que no le hacen nada a Plancton, evidentemente es más poderoso, ataca a todos dejando a los chicos del futuro y a Patricio inconscientes y a Bob Esponja herido, entonces Plancton prepara una técnica más poderosa.

-Veamos si puedes detener esto-

La lanza contra ellos y antes de que les caiga, se ven las siluetas de 3 individuos salvando a todos, la técnica explota y Plancton piensa que ha ganado, pero los chicos están sanos y salvos en otro lado.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

En el mismo refugio donde estaban los chicos antes vemos a los 6 chicos inconscientes y son despertados.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Bob Esponja.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- le contesta una voz similar a la suya.

Cuando se encienden la luz, se ven a los mismos chicos que habían aparecido en la medusa robótica.

-Ustedes son… - les dice Bob Esponja-

-Yo soy Bob Esponja del futuro, tu descendiente y ellos son los descendientes de Patricio y Calamardo-

-Nosotros les enviamos el mensaje- dice el descendiente de Patricio.

Los otros chicos también despiertan.

-Hey, son ustedes- les dice el caracol a los del futuro.

-¿Dónde estaban?-les pregunta la ardilla.

-Estuvimos ocupados buscando más rebeldes que se unan a nuestra causa- dice el descendiente de Calamardo –Y tuvimos éxito-

-¡Tu eres mi descendiente cierto?-le dice Calamardo a su versión futura-

-Exactamente- le responde.

-Veo que no he cambiado en nada-

Le dice el calamar.

-Yo tampoco- le responde el otro y ambos se quedan viendo malhumorados.

-¿Tu eres Patricio del futuro?- le dice el Patricio actual al futuro.

-Si- le responde –Yo soy Patricio-

Y ambos chicos se quedan babeando.

-Oye- le pregunta Bob Esponja a su versión futura –Cuando luchaba contra Plancton comencé a brillar ¿Por qué?-

-Eso es porque eres el elegido- le dice el Bob Esponja del futuro –Veras, tiene un poder oculto dentro de ti que ni tú conocías, ese poder se manifiesta a través de las emociones, fuer por eso que cuando le dispararon a Calamardo, tú te enojaste y comenzaste a brillar-

-¿Fue por eso?-le dice Bob esponja.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a controlar ese poder- le dice su descendiente –Podrás aprender a sacarle todo el provecho a ese poder y así podrás derrotar a Plancton-

-De acuerdo- dice Bob Esponja –Hagámoslo-

-Ustedes también deberían entrenar- les dice la ardilla a Patricio y Calamardo.

-¿Para qué?-les dice Calamardo.

-Para ayudar a vencer a Plancton- les dice el cangrejo.

_Interlude_

Bob esponja aprendía todo lo que tenía que aprender de parte de su similar futuro, en dos semanas había aprendido a controlar sus nuevos poderes y se había vuelto más fuerte. Patricio y Calamardo entrenaron con armas, espadas y se prepararon para la lucha, y el cangrejo, la ardilla y el caracol, también entrenaron. Más rebeldes se les fueron uniendo.

En ese tiempo, creyendo que nadie lo detendría, Plancton atacó todas las ciudades submarinas de todos los mares y océanos del mundo subyugándolas a su dominio, incluso salió a la superficie y atacó las ciudades terrestres.

_Fin del interlude._

Los chicos se preparan para la guerra y armados avanzan al castillo de Plancton, juntando todos los rebeldes, deben de ser más de 50 mil.

-Bien-les dice la esponja futura –Llegó la hora-

No habían llegado todavía al castillo, y son atacados por varios guardias.

-Usen sus armas- les indica la ardilla.

Los 9 chicos sacan sus armas y se abren paso a través de los ejércitos de Plancton, logran entrar al castillo, siguen pasando todos los guardias hasta llegar a donde esta Plancton. Mientras los demás guerreros luchan contra las fuerza imperiales de Plancton y el cangrejo, la ardilla y el caracol liberan a los prisioneros, los 9 chicos llegan con Plancton.

-Es increíble que sigan con vida- les dice Plancton –Peor esta vez acabaré con ustedes-

-Eso lo veremos- le dice Bob Esponja.

De inmediato comienza a brillar, y da un poco a Patricio y a Calamardo y ellos también comienzan a brillar.

-Ahora somos más- le dice Bob Esponja-

-Pero no será suficiente- les dice Plancton.

Se inicia una batalla épica donde las 3 fuerzas del bien pueden hacer frente a la del mal, se lanzan todo tipo de ataques muy poderosos. La batalla termina destruyendo todo el castillo. Finalmente Plancton decide utilizar de nuevo su técnica más poderosa.

-Esta vez no te salvarás- le dice.

Bob esponja, Patricio y Calamardo hacen algo parecido a la técnica de Plancton y como son 3, se imponen frente a Plancton, cuando están a punto de derrotarlo, aparece una sombra que logra desviar la tecina y salva a Plancton.

-¿Que fue eso?- se preguntan los futuros.

Todos ven a otro Plancton aparecer frente a ellos, algo más maduro que el primero.

-Yo soy Plancton del futuro-

-¿Plancton del futuro?- dicen sorprendidos.

-Yo recuerdo- menciona Plancton del futuro –Que había eliminado a Bob esponja, Patricio y Calamardo del futuro, pero al parecer sobrevivieron-

-¿Donde estaba viejo amigo?- le dice el primer Plancton al otro.

-Buscando nuevas armas- le responde el futuro.

-Él fue el que comenzó con todo- le dicen los futuros a los chicos.

-¿Cómo que comenzó con todo?- les dice Calamardo.

-Dejen que yo les explique- le dice Plancton del futuro –Yo viajé en el tiempo, y llegué con Plancton al presente, él se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo y le dije que yo era del futuro, que ya era hora de tomar control de este mundo y juntos planeamos todo, fue después que cortamos la luz y luego trajeron a los chicos a esta época-

-¿Ya desde entonces estaban planeando esto?-

-Exactamente- les contesta el primer Plancton –Y hoy por fin terminaremos con esto-

Entonces los dos plancton comienzan a brillar de color rojo y se termina n fusionando, forman un Superplancton de unos 15 metros de largo, con forma humana, musculatura desarrollada, con alas como de demonio y sus antenas se curvan para formar cuernos.

-Ahora soy mil veces más poderoso- les dice Superplancton –Ahora si no podrán derrotarme-

Los chicos le hacen frente pero no pueden ni tocarlo, éste de un solo golpe derriba a todos y destruye lo que quedaba del castillo, comienza a destruirlo todo con un rayo laser que sale de su ojo. A pesar de que llegan todos los prisioneros a ayudar a luchar, no hacen gran cosa.

Plancton entonces lanza una técnica que deja heridos a las versiones futuras de Bob Esponja Patricio y Calamardo, sus versiones actuales se enojan y los 3 brillan, Plancton comienza a usar su técnica más poderosa y los chicos hacen lo mismo, se disparan y las técnicas fluyen en el aire.

-Tenemos que derrotarlo- les dice Bob Esponja a sus compañeros –Ánimo-

-De acuerdo- le dicen sus compañeros.

-Eso no les servirá de nada- les dice Superplancton.

Los futuros vieron esto y por fin entendieron todo.

-Ahora entiendo- les dice Bob Esponja del futuro a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntan.

-Si no hubiéramos traído a los chicos a esta época, ellos no hubieran desaparecido, Don Cangrejo no iría a la quiebra y Plancton no hubiera dominado el mundo, siempre me pregunté porque ellos habían desaparecido, y ahora lo sé, pudimos haber salvado el futuro para que no hubiera necesidad de pelear-

-Aunque odio admitir que tienes razón- le dice el calamar del futuro –Quizá todo esto sucedió para que la profecía de cumpliera, fue el destino-

-Es cierto- les dice Patricio del futuro.

Las técnicas siguen fluyendo y no se ve un eventual ganador.

-Sigan así chicos- les decía Bob Esponja a sus compañeros.

-Necesita ayuda- dice Bob Esponja del futuro, y se levanta, camina tambaleándose porque esta herido y llega con Bob esponja actual.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dice el futuro.

-Estoy listo- le responde la esponja actual.

Ambos chicos comienzan a brillar y también se fusionan en un SuperBobEsponja que puede el solo detener y posteriormente regresarle la técnica a Plancton.

-Adiós parasito- le dice SuperBobEsponja a Superplancton.

-No es posible- menciona éste.

SuperBobEsponja le regresa su técnica a Plancton y de esta manera lo derrota, quedando los dos Plancton des fusionados e inconscientes.

Los rebeldes estallan en júbilo.

-Lo lograron- les dice la ardilla –vencieron a Plancton, son verdaderos guerreros-

-Gracias- les dicen los chicos.

Unos días después.

Mientras los rebeldes reconstruyen las ciudades, los tres futuros regresan a los tres del presente a su época.

-Hasta luego-

Hasta luego y gracias por todo-

-De nada-

En la época actual, donde todo sigue igual, aparece una luz como la del principio que trae de vuelta a los chicos.

-Por fin en casa- dice Bob Esponja.

-Menos mal que terminó- dice Calamardo.

-Oigan- dice Patricio ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Esperen- dice Bob Esponja –Hoy es el día en que nos habían llevado al fututo-

-¿Que quieres decir?- le dice Calamardo.

-Según nos dijo Plancton del futuro, el había vendió a esta época a ver a Plancton de esta época, poco antes de que nos llevaran al futuro-

-Aunque odio admitirlo- le dice Calamardo –Tienes razón-

-Rápido- les dice Bob Esponja –Hay que ir al Balde de Bocados.

Los 3 chicos llegan rápidamente y entran, encuentran a dos Plancton.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-les dice uno de ellos.

-Uno de ustedes es del futuro-

-Él es- dicen ambos Plancton señalado al otro.

-Pues a los dos les tocará igual- les dice Calamardo y los aplasta.

-Auch- dicen los dos.

…_Y así termina una de las aventuras más grandes de Bob Esponja y sus amigos, tan grande, que ellos mismos lo hubieran imaginado aunque se los hubieran dicho… ni siquiera yo me la creo_


End file.
